Reggie and Bing Bong Interrupt 2 - Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Compilation
Summary: During the scene where Female Kana meets Mitama and Selkie, Bing Bong accidentally sat on the remote and they somehow got Ramona and Beezus (2010) *A bland rip-off to The Little Mermaid trilogy*. Transcript: *Kana: Why... Why wasn't I stronger? *sniff* *sob* *Mitama: Hello. Why, you've been crying. Whatever for? *Kana: Who...? *Mitama: Lost and far from home / I meet a young girl weeping / May I tend her wounds? *Selkie: I dunno... It doesn't look from here like she's banged up. *Kana: Um...who are you two? *Selkie: I'm Selkie! *Mitama: And I am Mitama. What should we call you? *Kana: I'm Kana. *Mitama: Then if I may ask, Kana, what has brought you to tears? Have you lost your way? *Kana: Wha— No! Of course I'm not lost! I'm just, um... I just don't have a home to go to anymore. *Selkie: No home?! What happened? *Kana: My whole village got smashed. Even my house. My papa tried to help, but they might have smashed him too... It's all my fault...because I can't fight, and my papa— I— I don't know what to do! *Mitama: Oh dear...why don't you take a deep breath and tell us what you saw? *Kana: I...I don't really know... I was too busy running away. A bunch of soldiers poofed out of nowhere in the place where we lived and— *Selkie: Out of nowhere?! Uh-oh... *Mitama: She can only mean... *Static *Narrator: From the beloved classic series by Beverly Cleary. *Lady 1: Ramona! *Lady 2: Ramona! *Beezus: Ramona? * * * * * * *Selkie: Yeah. Sounds like poor li'l Kana's been through the same thing as us. *Mitama: Kana, if you please, it's important that you try to remember. *Kana: O-OK... They were messing everything up, so I wanted to fight them. I was too small, though just when I was almost beaten up, my papa came to help. But they were so strong, not even Papa could do anything. He told me to run. I didn't wanna, but he begged me, so... I made up my mind to run away as fast as I could. I heard someone scream behind me. That was the last time I saw my papa... I found a hiding place in the forest to wait for him, but he never came... *Mitama: I'm so very sorry, Kana. *Kana: He left this sword with me, though. What did he call it? Natto? Yato? He told me he'd take care of the bad guys and that I needed to protect *the sword. *Mitama: He gave you his sword? But then how did he hope to fight off these marauders? *Kana: Oh, my papa doesn't need a sword to fight! He can turn into a dragon! *Selkie: Your dad can transform?! Mine too! My dad uses a special stone to turn into a giant kitsune. It's really pretty! *Kana: A kitsune? Wowww... I'm not like my papa, though. I wish I could transform...or heal people like Mitama... Then he'd still be... Still be... *sniff* *Selkie: Aw, Kana... We know how it feels. After all the same thing happened to us. A bunch of soldiers popped up out of literally nowhere to attack Mitama and me. We booked it all the way out here. *Kana: Really?! *Mitama: For all our staves and stones, we couldn't save our fathers either. It pains me to admit, but I was perfectly useless in the assault on my home... Father called out to me several times, but I was napping soundly inside of our manor. By the time I roused myself, our home had already been surrounded by troops. Father fought heroically to give me time to escape... He meant to come with me, but I lost sight of him for an instant, and then... By the time I got my bearings, he was nowhere to be found. I have my doubts that he still lives... *Kana: Oh no... *Mitama: Well, death comes to us all. If he has gone to his reward, I'll waste no time with tears. And yet...and yet...I can't help but wonder what might have happened if I were awake. Or if I had not lost sight of my father at just the wrong time... And you, Selkie? Were you also separated from your father in your Deeprealm? *Selkie: Uh...not exactly. Leastways I didn't see him there. When those spooky soldiers hit, I ran this way by myself. But you know, I did see my dad's torn-up scarf in the fort on my way out. For all I knew, he croaked in battle trying to protect me from those guys... Though of course, I never saw a body, so fingers crossed! I like to think he's still alive out there, looking all over the place for me. *Kana: Hey, you're right... We don't know for sure if they're dead or not. Um, what do we do now, though? Category:Short Videos Category:Non Grounded Videos